


Peter deserves an award

by MadewithStars



Series: Peter Stark:Biological Child [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, we stan Pepper for being a great mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: Peter isn’t feeling well and just needs some quality time with his dad. ;)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark:Biological Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Peter deserves an award

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one a lot. I love Pepper and Tony being Peter’s bio parents. It makes me so happy.

Tony could hear the soft patter of feet coming down the stairs of the penthouse as he watched some TV

‘Hey bubba, you ok?’  
‘Ya just can’t sleep’  
‘Ok, you want to watch something else?’  
‘Ya can you turn on Criminal Minds?’  
‘Sure can’ 

Peter’s head ended up in Tony’s lap while Tony massaged his bed head brown curls. Tony thought of other ways to help his kid sleep. When Peter was growing up he would just cuddle him and hum and sing to him till he fell asleep. The thing was Peter might to old for that now. Peter also hasn’t struggled to sleep in a while so he didn’t know if it’d work. 

‘Pete, does anything hurt?’ Tony asked in a very gentle voice  
‘My head hurts a little bit, and my throat stings some’ 

‘Ohh Roo, how about I get some super meds and some Hot chocolate and we see if we can get you asleep again’  
‘Sounds amazing right now’ but he said it and sounded tired and hoarse.

Tony went and got Peter’s medicine and started making the hot chocolate. Once it was ready he took it back into the living room to help his kid. When he was back Peter was just staring off into space while laying down on the couch. 

‘Here bub, I need you to sit up so you drink this and take your medicine.’ 

Peter complied tiredly. He sat up and his dad sat next him. Peter took the medicine and drank his hot drink. When he was done he layed his head on his dads shoulder and extended his legs across the couch. 

‘Dad, I’m so tired’  
‘It’s ok just close your eyes’

Peter did so and Tony turned off the tv and laid himself down on the couch so that Peter was partly on his chest with Peter’s head on his heart. 

‘Dad?’  
‘Hmm’  
‘Can you hum to me like you did when I was little’  
‘Ya I can, anytime you need’ 

He started to hum a soft melody. Peter’s head got heavier every minute that he did. His eyes fluttered close and his breath softened against Tony’s chest.

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair until he knew he was asleep. When he was for sure he picked his 14 year old son up in a bridal carry, with one arm behind his back and an arm under his knees. Peter’s head lolled on to his shoulder and he gave it a kiss on the top of it. He carried him up the stairs to his room so he could get some proper sleep. He tucked Peter in and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Peter sighed in content and his eyes opened the tiniest bit. 

‘Will you stay for a little bit’  
‘If that’s what you need to make you feel better’ 

Tony crawled in beside Peter on the queen sized bed. They went back to the same position they were in on the couch with Peter laying on Tony’s chest. 

‘I love you dad’  
‘I love you too bambino’ 

Soon enough Tony was asleep and Pepper got home and went to check on her boys. When she got in there Peter rolled over to talk to her. 

‘I got him to go to sleep, mission accomplished’ Peter stated to his mom.  
‘Good job honey, now you go to sleep too and I’ll talk to you in the morning’ Pepper told him and he happily complied  
‘Mmk, love you’ Peter replied to her in his tired state.  
‘Love you too baby’ 

Pepper had successfully used Peter to get Tony to sleep while she was at work. Tony had been working so much lately he barely made time for himself. Now he was in a peaceful sleep cuddled up to his son. Pepper kissed them both goodnight and went to get ready to go to sleep herself.


End file.
